In vitro measurements of cardiomyocyte contractility have been investigated for determining physiological consequence of various genetic manipulations and identifying potential therapeutic targets for the treatment of heart failure. Most recent technologies in analysis of heart tissue viability, and more specifically contractibility, adopt cumbersome tactics engaging micro pillars, nano pillars, or cantilevers in order to detect mechanical movement of the living cells. However, these technologies are not only time consuming, but also expensive and labor-intensive.
Moreover, determining viability and strength of the contraction of living cells by analyzing kinetic properties of biomarkers released by the living cells has attracted more and more investigations. Nevertheless, these mechanical and chemical analyses were mostly performed by microfluidic devices with embedded sensors which require time-consuming operation procedures and complicated trainings of the operators.